gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins is the eleventh episode of Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It premiered on January 24, 2013, and is the first episode to be released in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Tina comes up with the idea of Sadie Hawkins during the William McKinley High School Council meeting. So with the idea of Sadie Hawkins, Coach Beiste also encourages Finn to let the Glee Club have fun and perform at the event. As the girls attempt to ask out boys at the dance, the boys seem nervous, as well as the girls who are afraid of being rejected. While back in New York, Rachel encourages Kurt to start to seek someone else, Kurt taking interest in someone named Adam. The episode is directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Sam's determined to prove that the Dalton Academy Warblers cheated to win Sectionals, but it's not his theorizing that makes Blaine uncomfortable. At the student council board meeting, Tina proposes a Sadie Hawkins Day dance in which the girls are empowered to ask the guys to be their dates - a plot hatched by the Too Young To Be Bitter Club, whose members includes Tina, Sugar, Lauren Zizes, Dottie and Becky. Kurt realizes NYADA resembles high school with cliques and a pecking order. With Rachel's time increasingly occupied by Brody, he seeks out new friends through extracurricular activities, particularly intrigued by Adam's Apples, the college show choir. Wondering if anyone will ask them to the dance, and feeling vulnerable, the glee guys get a taste of what things are like for the girls. Coach Beiste commiserates with Finn, who is struggling to find lessons to keep the glee club motivated in the absence of competitions. She suggests building an assignment around the Sadie Hawkins dance - when she was a student, it gave her confidence and inspired her to try out for football. Finn announces a "Ladies' Choice" lesson, with each glee girl inviting the guy she likes to the dance in song, and Kitty's excitement worries Marley, who fears she's going after Jake again. Rachel's giddy after allowing Brody to spend the night but is mortified when Kurt expresses interest in Adam's Apples - she warns that joining show choir results in social and career suicide at NYADA, dooming him to a fate "as a dancing teapot at Disneyland." Still intrigued by the show choir, Kurt encounters Adam, the group's Brit-accented founder who tries to charm Kurt into joining with a group performance: a soft rock interpretation of ''Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back. Tina extends her singing invite (via I Don't Know How to Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar), shocking everyone by targeting Blaine. He gently declines, but it still crushes her. Noticing Marley's fixation on Jake, Brittany helps empower her to ask him to the dance through dueting on The Exciters' Tell Him. Together, they win "yes" responses from Jake and Sam. But Kitty suggests to Jake that Marley might be too good of a girl to satisfy his sexual needs, while she is prepared to put her Christian beliefs aside and offer herself up. Tina apologizes to Blaine and hopes for the same from him - out of many humiliating glee club moments, his rejection was her worst. She thinks he refused because he was once bullied at a Sadie Hawkins dance, but he admits the real reason: he's crushing on Sam, although he doesn't intend to act on it. Tina empathizes and suggests they go to the dance together as friends. When Jake is tempted by Kitty's offer, Puck surprisingly counsels him to resist her advances if he wants any hope of starting something real with Marley - advice that Puck has learned the hard way. Puck promises to make Kitty "go away" and confronts her, warning her off while also admitting how hard it is to resist a Puckerman male. Kitty reveals that she doesn't actually like Jake: "I'm a mean, hot bitch that likes to get what she wants," she explains, pointing out that to leave Jake alone, she'll need a muscular distraction as her date to the dance, in the form of Puck himself. Kurt begins to develop a fascination with Adam, admitting to Rachel he's flattered by his attentions. She encourages him to put himself out there and ask Adam on a date. At the dance, Artie and the glee guys pay tribute to the "powerful women of McKinley" in song with TLC's No Scrubs. Marley tells Jake that if he's faithful and willing to take things slow, they can be great together going forward - but if not, then it won't work out. Coach Beiste rallies the single-girl wallflowers: "Life's not about waiting to be asked - and neither is this dance," the coach reminds them, inspiring Lauren and Sugar to make their moves on Joe and Artie, successfully. Meanwhile, Kurt asks Adam out and is also rewarded with a yes. Blaine finds himself having a good time at the dance with Tina, but she's still clearly feeling romantic toward him and is hurt when Sam summons Blaine away for a secret mission. While the glee girls take the stage to perform Bruno Mars' Locked Out of Heaven, Kitty and Puck exchange insults but actually grow closer - she admits she read and liked his screenplay, and the two dash out for a rendez-vous in the parking lot. With Blaine's support, Sam lays out his conspiracy case for Finn in the locker room: he's assembled circumstantial evidence - including cell video of a Warbler 'roid-raging at a coffee shop - that the Warblers were using performance-enhancing drugs to bulk up unnaturally. Finn thinks the charges are far too serious - and the Warblers' reputations too sterling - to pursue without real evidence, so Blaine and Sam introduce him to Trent, a Warbler who refused to participate in Hunter and Sebastian's use of shots. But, feeling like he's betraying the once-honorable group, Trent worries about destroying the Warblers' reputations forever. When Brody is late for the dinner she prepared, Rachel stands up for herself and is ready to walk away from their relationship, but he smoothes things over by professing the depth of his feelings for her. When he offers to look for an apartment nearby, she suggests that he should just move in. Back at the dance, Ryder sings The Flamingos' I Only Have Eyes For You as Jake tells Marley how thrilled he is that she's into him, and Blaine returns for a final slow dance with Tina. Later, at a meeting of the Too Young To Be Bitter Club, the members sing Tina's praises after successfully pursuing their guys, prompting them to disband - but Tina may be laboring under a major delusion, believing she's found the love of her life in Blaine. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Oliver Kieran Jones as Adam *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Michelle Defraites as Girl *Jonathan Hall as Warbler John *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Curt Mega as Nick *Jennifer Foster as Apple #1 *Nelson Vaamanaia Toilolo as Apple #2 *Clarke Moore as Apple #3 *Adam Dingeman as Apple #4 *John Paul Batista as Apple #5 *Eric Sequeria as Apple #6 *Steve Trzaska as Apple #7 *Joey Richter as Apple #8 *Tessa Netting as Apple #9 *Jessica Edmonds as Apple #10 *May Miyata as Apple #11 Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Sugar!.jpg Huh?.jpg 65188 444394738942915 1574459182 n.jpg tumblr_mek011LvWJ1r4gxc3o1_500.png Not Paul.jpg A9kbKkCCAAEGHw5.jpg|Tell Him A9kbXtJCYAABNFX.jpg lauren.png|Lauren dancing? Gkjdhgir.png LAHNDG.png|Locked Out of Heaven Fink.png|Ashley is officialy back! P02-01-13 12.27.jpg|Jake (?) in Sadie Hawkins dance. Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco4 1280.jpg|No Scrubs Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco1 1280.jpg|I Don't Know How to Love Him Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco3 1280.jpg tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo2_r1_250.png|Baby Got Back tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo5_r1_250.png|I Don't Know How To Love Him tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.png|I Only Have Eyes for You tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo1_r1_250.png|No Scrubs tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.png|Tell Him LOOH.PNG|Locked Out of Heaven Adam and the Apples!.png Glee_marleyrileyjakepromo.jpg Bram gross.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o3 250.gif Blina2.gif 396086_466013960112824_792330430_n.png 408665_466013956779491_1751743219_n.png 530582_466014013446152_1203895764_n.png tumblr_mgr5es4jhD1qg0e9ho1_250.png|lauren can be seen dancing with joe 007~428.jpg 006~469.jpg 005~505.jpg tumblr_mgzymmhD1G1qbi5wyo1_400.png 123456789.jpg GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mh3gfrHl121qj5p41o2_r1_500.jpg 379588_10151285414939760_230721201_n.jpg 73346_10151285415059760_360669414_n.jpg 481246_274029269391642_1238574886_n.jpg 154140_274028812725021_1242510341_n.jpg 007~218.jpg normal_009~179.jpg normal_010~176.jpg normal_008~191.jpg Blam in counselling.png sam and blaine.png 309723_10151372589437044_258616827_n.jpg Blam no scrubs.png Blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam high five 2.png Blam snap simultaneously.png Blam adorable scene.png Blamtina.gif Trivia *J-Fo and Eric Sequera, who auditioned for TGP1 and 2, were members of The Adam's Apples. *This episode was watched by 6.90 millions of people, rating 2.7, 35% more than the last episode Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes